1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device and an optical system. In particular, the present invention relates to an optical device that transmits light and an optical system using the optical device.
2. Related Art
An adjustable optical filter used as an element for adjusting a ferroelectric liquid crystal substance is known, as in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2971945. In addition, a wavelength-tunable color filter using liquid crystal is known, as in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-267127.
The inventions disclosed in the above documents, however, block light in a wavelength region outside of a prescribed wavelength region. Therefore, these inventions cannot emit light in a desirable spectrum having a smooth spectrum distribution.